drkitaifandomcom-20200214-history
Ātisuto Chirakatta
Ātisuto Chirakatta is a female character in Dangan Ronpa: Kitai Academy of Misfortune and Conspiracy and High School Students of Promise. She has the title of Super High School Level Artist. Appearance Chirakatta is fairly tall, and has long, messy, chestnut hair. She wears the standard uniform with a black tie under her paint-stained apron, and wears a blue beret and brown boots. Her skirt is too short for the required uniform, and when she feels like it, she would wear long-sleeved blouses instead of short-sleeved. She ocassionally carries with her a heavy, black backpack, its contents being unknown. Personality Chirakatta appears really approachable, bubbly and friendly. She remains an upbeat attitude in front of people and acts most humanly. Since her Pre-Misfortune Incident took its toll on her, she also has a twisted side that shows her hatred for people she does not trust. She has a slightly hard time masking this side of hers because she gets easily irritated and really impatient. She also has some trust issues, but she tries hard not to show this. Chirakatta is a person of masked feelings. She puts effort in hiding her true emotions and opinions, but loses it when she reaches her limit. This was one of the reasons why she failed to get friends when she wanted to. Background Pre-Misfortune Chirakatta was treated unfairly by people during a young age because they thought that she was weird and she always liked to be alone, drawing in her own little corner. She was always discriminated, and her "friends" always stole her weird drawings and tore them in front of her. Her parents were really supportive to her and always tried to cheer her up, but she blocked them out and stayed in a depressed state. She grew up hating everyone and not wanting to befriend people, but she masked these traits whenever they approached her. When she reached the age of 13, she came to the decision of starting over -- a new life, new school and new friends. In the end, it all came crumbling because she hated the way she was, and how she was trying too hard. Nothing also changed in terms of her social life, and she stayed an outcast forever. She decided not to change the way she was since then. The times she spent alone, which is pretty much all the time, is what she used to practice her art. She always felt like she was delved in another world whenever she painted or sketched, so she used it to escape the cruelty of the place she lived in. Unfortunately, the paintings she put so much effort in hiding were seen by her mother, who happened to be cleaning Chira's room while she was gone. Her mother secretly showed these artworks to the public, thanks to her powerful influence, and Chira's works became famous overnight. When Chira found out, she was furious. She didn't want to show anybody her works because of what it caused her in the past. What she didn't know, though, was that everybody liked her art. When she saw this, she felt masked relief and decided to put up all her drawings instead. She continued putting them up proudly, wanting to prove to her past enemies that the works they have torn were now being praised. Ever since, she's been given praise and recognition, and she's won many contests and showcased her works in art galleries worldwide. Despite her efforts of keeping a normal art genre, her artwork was also known for their dark and twisted feel. The Academy, piqued by her artworks, invited Chirakatta to their facility. Chira reluctantly agreed, because of the way she is now and how her fame has reached high standards. She was actually willing to start over again, but with the thought of failing. (cont. pl0x) Relationships Utsukushī Orokana Orokana and Chirakatta have cooperated on many design projects, earning the two the duo title of ''the Most Creative Designers of Wickedness. ''Both girls show deep concern for each other, despite the fact that they are outcasts to the rest of their fellow classmates. Trivia *Surprisingly, even though she displayed extreme hatred of the other students, she is very good friends with Utsukushī Orokana. *She has explicitly stated that she would kill the other students. Category:Students